


we've got one thing in common (it's this tongue of mine)

by dingletragedy



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: I don't know how to write smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i am cringing so bad at this, i can only apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingletragedy/pseuds/dingletragedy
Summary: ben & callum ft a hotel room = the best blowjob of callum's life.





	we've got one thing in common (it's this tongue of mine)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!! i am back at it with the ben x callum fics - finally. this was the result of a prompt from the lovely gemma on tumblr! 
> 
> title from: sex - the 1975
> 
> i hope is not toooooo bad! enjoy!

“Want you,” Callum starts, eyes sincere as they gaze straight into Ben’s. They've only been in the hotel room a mere few minutes but Callum can’t help himself.

“We’ve got two days Callum, two whole days,” Ben states, “surely you’re not that desperate Cal.” 

“It’s been weeks, Ben, so yeah - I am desperate,” Callum states honestly. “So just…come here.”

_ And who is Ben to deny him any further?  _

Callum ducks down to Ben’s height and connects their lips as Ben works open the last button of Callum’s shirt, sliding the flimsy fabric off of his shoulders as their tongues meet once more. 

He lets his hands move down Callum’s now bare chest, fingers flicking over his nipples, running the buds between his thumb and pointer finger. 

Callum moans against it, but right now he just wants to get Ben naked. 

When he moans into Callum’s mouth and bites into his lower lips slightly, Callum lets his hands travel down to the button of Ben’s jeans.

Call him impatient, but he works them open quickly, pulling down the zipper and then the jeans to the best of his ability. He pulls back from their kiss, releasing Ben’s lips with a loud smack.

“Wanna suck you off,” Ben murmurs, attaching his lips to Callum’s throat, beginning to suck a mark into the underside of his jaw. “Please?”

“God, yeah,” Callum breathes, subconsciously tilting his head to give Ben better access.

With difficulty Ben pulls back, but only because it feels like if he doesn’t get Callum into his mouth within the next very short while, he might just combust. 

“Get on the bed then,” Ben orders with heat, “Naked.”

Callum kind of wants to ask Ben if he likes what he sees in some lame attempt to diffuse the intense sexual tension just a little bit, but he’s not that kind of person. And Ben would probably just laugh in his face. 

Instead he makes his way towards the bed, positioning himself for Ben.

“Hi,” Ben says dumbly, when he join Callum on the bed, stroking a thumb beneath Callum’s eye.

“Hey,” Callum breathes in reply, eyes fluttering down to Ben’s mouth. His hand runs down over Ben’s chest, before one settles right over his heart. Callum’s thumb moves swiftly over Ben’s, and Ben is just about to say something when Callum kisses him again. 

And that’s enough to shut him up for the next five minutes. 

“You taste so good,” Ben mumbles against Callum’s lips, but he doesn’t allow him any chance to return the sentiment before sneaking his tongue into Callum’s mouth. 

Not that Callum is complaining, though.  _ He’d never complain about Ben’s tongue flicking. against his own.  _

They kiss until they can’t possibly anymore, until Ben feels like if he doesn’t get Callum’s dick into his mouth soon he might just die. 

He plants one last chaste kiss on Callum’s mouth, before kissing along his jaw and down his neck. He bites into his collarbone, licks over his nipples; teasing beyond belief. 

Ben moves down lower still as he licks along Callum’s defined v-line; a result of years of relentless army training. And sucks a mark on to his left hip bone, it’s light enough that it’ll have faded by the time they make it back to Walford. 

_ Unfortunately _ . 

It’s a bit of an overload, watching the fan of Ben’s eyelashes flutter against his flushed cheeks when he bites down on his lip, feeling his unkempt stubble leave a cool trail on Callum’s skin when everything else is burning

Each of Ben’s actions makes Callum moan above him, and Ben can’t help but feel so pleased and accomplished because he’s the one who’s making Callum sound like that.

Him, and him only. 

Recently they’ve been taking their time with each other, after the urgency of the first few times had worn off, they’d dedicated their time to learning each others bodies. Slowly, softly and full of heat.

This time is different though. There’s a current of urgency buzzing underneath his skin, like this can’t happen fast enough but at the same time Ben wants to slow it all down, to experience it all again and again, draw it out and make it last forever.

In the end he just settles for taking the head of Callum’s cock into his mouth, and if the wretched moan he lets out is anything to go by, the other man is quite on board with Ben’s chosen actions.

“Ben,” Callum moans against his will as Ben licks a stripe down his cock. His hands come to tangle in Ben’s hair,his own way of asking for  _ more _ . “God,Ben, that’s so good.”

Ben smiles against Callum’s cock at the compliment, and it’s a little bit ridiculous, sure, but pleasing Callum inflates his ego, so. Speaking of pleasing Callum, Ben makes quick work of taking Callum deeper in his mouth. 

He licks over the slit tasting the come there, before sinking down slowly. He wraps his hand around the base of Callum’s cock, covering what his mouth doesn’t. 

And Callum, well he’s seeing star - no, not just stars, constellations, isn’t he?

Ben continues his movements on Callum’s cock; up and down, breathing in and out through his nose so he won’t have to remove his mouth. He even dares to scrape his teeth gently along the underside, which results in Callum thrusting up relentlessly. Luckily it’s not more than Ben can take, but he squeezes the base of Callum’s cock in warning anyway.

He’s driving Callum wild, Ben is. Taking him right to the edge time and time again, but never over it. 

He bucks his hips again, needing more, but Ben plants a hand either side of Ben’s hips, effectively holding him down. 

Ben wants to complain; protest, but there’s no need, because the next thing he knows, Ben relaxes his throat and sinks all the way down on Callum’s cock. 

He doesn’t stop until his nose is touching Callum’s belly, tickling the hair there. One of Callum’s hands tightens in Ben’s hair where it’s buried, and the other is resting gently on the back of his neck, not applying any pressure at all.

“Ben, fuck, god, I can’t…” Callum trails off to moan brokenly. “I’m so close, Ben, I can’t -”

Whatever he means to say gets caught up in another moan, sticks to the back of his throat, and Ben just presses his thumbs harder into Callum’s hipbones. 

Ben swallows around Callum’s cock, the muscles of his throat working around Callum’s cock and that seems to be the very last straw for Callum because he only manages one last broken moan and a tug of Ben’s hair that warns just enough to pull back a little before Callum comes into his mouth. 

He pulls off Callum’s dick and climbs up the bed until he’s hovering naked over his form. He looks absolutely sinfully dissolute and absolutely gorgeous beneath Ben. 

He’s been neglecting his own cock in favour of pleasing Callum. Although Ben’s sure just the briefest of touches could probably get him off right now, it was that hot. 

Now, though, his cock hangs hard and heavy between him, begging for some release. 

Callum isn’t going to leave Ben waiting, not when he looks like he does; mouth red and lips swollen. Eyes watery and  _ fucked _ . 

It's just so difficult to tear his eyes away from the sight of Ben with his hair all tousled and his lips thoroughly used. 

_ For now, though, Callum settles for bending down and kissing those swollen lips.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm @ dingletragedy on tumblr - come say hi and scream with me about this weeks episodes!


End file.
